


Next Time We Meet

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, NashAka, Yaoi, side!aokise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Setelah pertandingan Jabberwock dan Vorpal Swords berakhir, Akashi mengira bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan melihat pemuda pirang itu. Namun tanpa diduga pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.





	Next Time We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Kangen sama ship NashAka huuuhuuu... Kemana para shipper NashAka? TT^TT

Pertandingan streetball antara dua tim nasional terkuat telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Vorpal Swords. Semua anggota tim Vorpal Swords dan para penonton pertandingan tersebut berteriak ricuh, menyambut gembira kemenangan terhadap tim Amerika yang sebelumnya telah dengan kurang ajar melecehkan dan merendahkan pemain-pemain Jepang. Di salah satu sisi lapangan, salah satu pemain atau lebih tepatnya sang kapten Vorpal Swords, Akashi Seijuurou tengah melirik teman setimnya, memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah melakukan fistbump dengan Aomine dan Kagami, Momoi dan Riko yang sedang berpelukan, Midorima yang tersenyum puas, Murasakibara dan Kise yang juga kini ikut bergabung dalam kegembiraan. Akashi sendiri sangat puas dengan permainan kali ini, bukan hanya karena mereka dapat mengharumkan kembali permainan basket Jepang tapi juga karena dia dapat bermain kembali bersama mantan rekan setimnya di Teikou.

Disisi lain, pemain Jabberwock tengah menahan kesal dan frustasi. Reputasi mereka yang terkenal sebagai tim yang tak terkalahkan hancur sudah oleh pemain yang mereka remehkan sendiri. Rasanya seperti harus menelan ludah sendiri ketika menghadapi kekalahan yang tak terduga ini. Terlebih lagi sang kapten Jabberwock, Nash Gold Jr. harus merasakan harga diri diinjak-injak ketika kartu AS yang dia bangga-banggakan berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dia lalu menatap kapten Vorpal Swords yang berada diseberang lapangan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kesal, amarah, namun juga... puas?

Nash tidak mengerti bagaimana dia dapat merasakan hal tersebut. Tapi...

Dia menatap ke seberang lapangan dimana orang tersebut berada. Satu-satunya seorang lain yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyaingi kemampuan matanya yang (hampir) tidak terkalahkan. 

Satu-satunya orang yang untuk pertama kalinya mampu untuk mengalahkan dirinya.

Mata hijaunya bertemu tatap dengan mata merah tersebut. Dan Nash merasakan bahwa dunianya hilang. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali nama orang tersebut.

Merah.

Aka.

Akashi.

Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Nama sang kapten Vorpal Swords yang membuatnya sangat kesal setiap kali mendengarnya.

Namun juga membuat dia tertarik dan penasaran. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menemukan suatu mainan baru yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Membuatnya tertarik untuk memilikinya.

Nash tersenyum tipis. Ternyata tidak sia-sia dia juga untuk datang ke negeri yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai negeri yang berisikan monyet-monyet yang senang untuk pura-pura bermain basket.

Permainan diakhiri oleh kedua tim yang saling berbaris untuk berjabat tangan. Akashi, selayaknya kapten dari tim tuan rumah, mengambil inisiatif untuk maju terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan salaman. Meski begitu, dia tetap dalam posisi siaga, bersiap-siap apabila sewaktu-waktu kapten Jabberwock tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Nash sendiri masih diam ditempat. Memperhatikan.

"Kau dan timmu adalah tim yang sangat kuat dan bermain dengan sangat hebat." Akashi memulai percakapan. "Aku, mewakili timku, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk permainan yang sangat memuaskan ini." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Akashi tulus mengatakannya karena memang demikianlah yang terjadi. Suka maupun tidak suka untuk mengakuinya, tim Jabberwock membuat mereka semua harus mengeluarkan segala kemampuan untuk dapat memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Namun hal yang sama tidak dirasakan oleh tim Jabberwock. Bagi mereka kekalahan mereka adalah bagaikan ludah yang diarahkan ke wajah mereka. Menjijikan dan membuat kesal. Dan dengan Akashi berkata demikian terkesan seolah ingin membangga-banggakan kemenangan mereka tepat didepan muka pemain Jabberwock.

"Diamlah monyet!" Silver balas dengan membentak. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia merasakan direndahkan seperti ini. "Apakah itu yang kau inginkan!? Menginjak-injak kami!?" Tangannya terangkat, siap untuk memukul pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil daripadanya itu. Namun sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Silver! Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu lebih jauh!" Nash memberikan perintah dengan tegas. Silver terkejut dan nampak semakin kesal namun dia akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya. Nash maju kedepan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Akashi.

"Terima kasih juga untuk permainannya. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa Jepang memiliki pemain yang sangat kuat seperti kalian." Nash menyambut jabat tangan yang Akashi tawarkan. Sangat berbeda dengan saat pertandingan dengan tim STRKY.

Akashi sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap kapten Jabberwock meski bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa terkejut. Namun dia menganggap hal itu sebagai etiket baik untuk mengembalikan citra diri yang telah rusak. Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

"Semoga kelak kita dapat bertemu kembali, Nash Gold Jr." Akashi berucap yang dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari Nash.

Betapa Akashi tidak mengetahui bahwa ucapannya akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

To be continue


End file.
